musikfandomcom-20200229-history
The Hunting Party Tour
| start_date = May 30, 2014 | end_date = | number_of_legs = 5 | number_of_shows = 30 in Europe (divided in 3 legs) 12 in North America (After cancellation of 16 shows) 5 in Asia | Misc = }} The Hunting Party Tour is the eleventh concert tour by American rock band Linkin Park.THE HUNTING PARTY TOUR – NORTH AMERICA 2015 Linkin Park Mon, November 3, 2014Linkin Park Announce The Hunting Party Tour with Rise Against and Of Mice & Men Revolver November 3, 2014 It was launched in support of Linkin Park's sixth studio album, The Hunting Party (2014). The tour was partially announced in May 2014 through a teaser released after the release of trailer of a co-headlined tour Carnivores Tour by Linkin Park and Thirty Seconds to Mars. Later, the tour was officially announced on November 23 with a whole trailer in promotion. Its first leg under the name European Tour began on May 5, 2014, in Lisboa, Portugal, and ended on June 14 in Castle Donington, England, where they played Hybrid Theory as a whole album. The tour features special guests Of Mice & Men and Rise Against. On January 15, 2015, the band begun the world tour for The Hunting Party with the first leg under North American Tour. During a show at Indianapolis, Chester Bennington injured his leg, which led to the cancellation of the tour North American Tour.THE HUNTING PARTY TOUR - CANCELLED Linkin Park, January 20, 2015Linkin Park Cancel 'Hunting Party' Tour Following Injury Rolling Stone January 21, 2015Linkin park cancel remaining Hunting Party tour dates Kerrang!Linkin Park cancels tour Dunk in Donut The band continued the world tour on May 9, performing at the first edition of Rock In Rio in America. Background Rumours of a tour from Linkin Park first circulated after the release of trailer of Carnivorous Tour. The tour's first leg was in Europe where the band played 9 shows. The leg had a duration of 16 days. The tour began with "Rock In Rio" show at Lisboa. And later the tour took a break after the Download Festival where the band played Hybrid Theory as a whole album together for the first time. The first leg included shows like "Rock in Rio", "Rock am Ring" , "Rock im Park", "Alfa Romeo City Sound", "Greenfield" and "Download Festival". The second leg of the tour started after the end of "Carnivores Tour", and was titled as "The Hunting Party European Tour". The duration of the second leg was 22 days which included 16 shows. Of Mice & Men were included as Special guest from this leg and also toured with Linkin Park to North America. The leg was the return of band from North America back to Europe. It started on November 3, at Zürich in Switzerland. The same date was also the official declaration of "The Hunting Party Tour". The show at O2 World in Berlin became the first live concert in the world to be broadcast at Astra 19.2 degrees East in Ultra HD (3840 x 2160 pixel) in HEVC standard, at 50 fps and a colour depth of 10 bit. The broadcast was confirmed on November 13th by Warner Music Germany and SES. The band released a pop up store in Berlin during the tour, and it was sponsored by "Samsung". The third leg of the tour was officially announced on November 3, 2014, after the completion of Carnivores Tour. The trailer revealed that the tour would feature guest artists like Of Mice & Men and Rise Against. The second leg was supposed to have 19 shows but only 3 shows took place, after the cancellation of the rest shows, due to the leg injury of Chester Bennington. Later on the another additional leg was introduced as North American Summer Tour in support of the album. Whereas Of Mice and Men and Rise Against were not included in the line up. Alex Young Amnesia Rockfest reveals 2015 lineup, and (once again) it’s insane Consequence of Sound. February 11, 2015. Retrieved March 4, 2015.Alex Young Rock in Rio USA reveals inaugural lineup, and it’s as massive as you’d expect Consequence of Sound. January 14, 2015. Retrieved March 4, 2015. The concert tour was kept going by continuing the second leg of European Tour. The leg is scheduled to take place after the Stone Temple Pilots with Chester Bennington's Spring U.S. Tour and seven headlining concerts by the band like Rock in Rio USA where the band will play with artists like "Deftones", "John Legend", "No Doubt", "Metallica", and "Taylor Swift", Rock on the Range, Rocklahoma, Amnesia Rockfest, Loudwire Music Festival and Summerfest. There are five shows of the leg officially announced till present. The shows includes like Rock in Roma and FM4 Frequency Festival. A new leg was introduced during early May, which included five shows in China. The leg was named as "The Hunting Party China Tour". The leg was powered by "Life" and presented by "Mercedes Benz". All the shows during the leg will take place at stadiums across China.Chinda Tour Tickets On-Sale Now Linkin Park May 27, 2015. Retrieved May 31, 2015. Development Sales for general tickets began on November 7, 2014. Linkin Park offered pre-sale tickets for the fan club members.THE HUNTING PARTY TOUR - TICKETS ON SALE NOW Linkin Park Fri, Nov 7, 2014 The set list mixed The Hunting Party with the rest of the band's catalog. A minute-long trailer for the tour premiered in November 2014, featuring a British narrator and assorted live scenes, paired with some of the bands' songs, including "Bleed It Out", "In The End", "Guilty All the Same", "Final Masquerade", "What I've Done" and "Rebellion" by Linkin Park and "I Don't Want to Be Here Anymore", "Tragedy + Time" by Rise Against.The Hunting Party Tour with Special Guests: Rise Against and Of Mice & Men | Linkin Park YouTube November 3, 2014. The promotional poster for the tour featured the hashtag as "#THEHUNTINGPARTYTOUR". The show at O2 World in Berlin became the first live concert in the world to be broadcast at Astra 19.2 degrees East in Ultra HD (3840 x 2160 pixel) in HEVC standard, at 50 fps and a colour depth of 10 bit. The broadcast was confirmed on November 13th by Warner Music Germany and SES. The band released a pop up store in Berlin during the tour, and it was sponsored by "Samsung". The volunteering during the tour was done by "Music for Relief"Linkin Park The Hunting Party Tour: Volunteer Opportunities Music for Relief The Chinese leg of the tour was powered by "Life" and presented by "Mercedes Benz". The presale of the tickets started on May 6. The tickets were provided by "Yongle Ticket" and "228". The Hunting Party China Tour Linkin Park May 6, 2015. Retrieved May 31, 2015. Opening Acts *Animal Jazz (European tour selective dates) *Fall Out Boy (at Stadion Miejski and Ippodromo del Galoppo) *Of Mice & Men (throughout USA shows) *Rise Against (throughout USA shows) *Mad Caddies (at Marina de Montebello) *Nothing More (at Jam Ranch) *A Day to Remember (at Jam Ranch and Marcus Amphitheater) *While She Sleeps (at Rybnik Stadium) *The Last Internationale (at Stadion Miejski w Rybniku) *My Riot (at Stadion Miejski w Rybniku) *Disco Ensemble (at Himos Park) *Dead by April (Himos Park) *Broiler (at Esprit Arena) *Kraftklub (at Esprit Arena) *Simple Plan (at Ippodromo delle Capannelle) Gross Though the band had only three shows in North America after the cancellation of the remaining dates, the gross compiled by the tour was $1,022,937 making the band the third largest gross collector of January. Bob Allen Foo Fighters Rule Newest Hot Tours Recap Billboard. February 12, 2015. Retrieved February 28, 2015. The shows between November 22-24, made Linkin Park again the third largest gross collector with $3,154,280 collected. Bob Allen Michael Buble's Milestone O2 Shows Lead Hot Tours Billboard. January 29, 2015. Retrieved February 28, 2015. Set list This set list is representative of the show in Orlando at Amway Center. It does not represent all dates throughout the tour. # "Guilty All the Same" # "Given Up" # "With You" # "One Step Closer" # "Blackout" # "Papercut" # "Rebellion" # "Runaway" # "Wastelands" # "Castle of Glass" # "Leave Out All the Rest" / "Shadow of the Day" / "Iridescent" # "Robot Boy" # "Numb" # "Waiting for the End" # "Final Masquerade" # "Wretches and Kings" / "Remember the Name" # "Lying From You" # "Somewhere I Belong" # "In the End" # "Faint" Tour dates Notes References External links * Category:Linkin Park concert tours Category:2014 concert tours Category:2015 concert tours